villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avatar (Fairy Tail)
Avatar is a cult worshiping the Black Arts and their creator Zeref, that has proclaimed itself as a successor to the Balam Alliance. History The exact date of the foundation of Avatar is unknown, but it started to gain notoriety and influence after the fall of Balam Alliance and the Dark Guilds affiliated with them, as well as proclaimed themselves as a successor to the now-defunct Dark Guild system. Avatar functions in a manner similar to a religious cult, and is known to worship Zeref, with their goal to conquer the world in his name. It also consists of several branches operating in various areas of the world, that operate in an independent manner, nor interact with each other, unless they are called for an important assembly or joint operation. Location and Building Avatar members convene in an old, seemingly abandoned church situated in Mikage Forest, and some of the trees overgrow the structure. Goal Avatar's goal is to cleanse the world of the infidels, who are people that do not follow the creed of Avatar, which is the world of Black Mage Zeref, who is worshipped by the cult as a god. To this end, Avatar devised a plan named Operation Purify, which will lead to numerous deaths of innocent people, if successful. This course of action is caused by the belief in Zeref being attracted to a place where the high amount of casualties can be inflicted upon the pure souls, as in the attraction to where death gathers. Strength Avatar is known to have numerous cells, noted to be 2000 strong of cultists that are not bound to one another, only combining together for gatherings and other events. Aside from the foot soldiers, the Mikage Branch members are recognized as the elite members that all use a form of Black Magic, garnering the monikers from Dark Sword Jerome to Briar being hailed as one of Avatar's strongest members. Avatar's actual strength by comparison to Fairy Tail is very low, with their most powerful aspect in the form of Ikusatsunagi being destroyed in a single hit from Natsu. Members *Arlock (Imprisoned) - The high priest of Avatar, who uses magical barriers, magic blasts and 18 Yakuma War Gods Magic against his enemies. *Abel (Imprisoned) - A short clown, who uses Kain Hikaru's Mr. Cursey. *Briar (Imprisoned) - Avatar's strongest member, who uses Clone Magic. *D-6 (Imprisoned) - A large masked figure. *Goumon (Imprisoned) - A bald man, who is the cult's torturer. *Gray Fullbuster (Ruse, Defected) - An ice mage, who infiltrated the cult to make sure he destroys it. *Jerome (Imprisoned) - A blonde swordsman whose sword corrodes anything. *Mary (Imprisoned) - A pink-haired young woman, who uses Virus. *Levy McGarden (Ruse, Defected) - A now former council member, who infiltrated the cult as a minor member. Gallery Avatar Fairy tail.png avatar church.jpg|The Cult's Church Trivia *Avatar in Hinduism is a deliberate descent of a deity to Earth, or a descent of the Supreme Being (e.g., Vishnu for Vaishnavites), and is mostly translated into English as "incarnation", but more accurately as "appearance" or "manifestation". Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Organizations Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Dissolved Organizations